Battered Hearts and Broken Arms
by RonsPigwidgeon
Summary: Harry had been expecting his children to act up, but if he'd had to guess, Al wouldn't have been the first child he'd have chosen as the troublemaker.


**Title: **Battered Hearts and Broken Arms

**Author:** rons_pigwidgeon**  
**

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating: **NC17

**Warnings: **semi-public sex

**Word count: **6,200

**Summary: **Harry had been expecting his children to act up, but if he'd had to guess, Al wouldn't have been the first child he'd have chosen as the troublemaker.

**Disclaimer: Characters are the property of JK Rowling, et al. This was created for fun, not for profit.**

**Beta: **songquake

**Author's Note: Written as a pinch-hit for the 2013 HDS_Beltane Fest.  
**

* * *

Harry had been expecting his children to act up, but if he'd had to guess, Al wouldn't have been the first child he'd have chosen as the troublemaker. "Why would you think stealing brooms and going for a joyride at three in the morning over the most dangerous part of the Forbidden Forest was a good idea?" he asked, scrubbing at his eyes as he hunched over the visitor chair. Al was slumped in the seat next to him, bruised from his broom fall and looking thoroughly embarrassed at having been caught. Scorpius at his side only looked a little sheepish. Malfoy said nothing.

"We wanted to go on an adventure. Like you used to go on."

Harry sighed and tried to calm his breathing before he snapped. This was all Ginny's fault for abandoning them. Al would never admit such a thing in front of others, but Harry knew this was just a bid for attention. If he acted out loudly and flamboyantly enough, his mum might come back. "Because my school years were such a barrel of laughs. I don't know what books you've been reading, but those adventures weren't exactly fun. It's a miracle that I lasted long enough to finish school, let alone have you and your siblings. Do you want to be killed by giant spiders and have to haunt the castle for the rest of eternity? With Moaning Myrtle?" He gave Al a pointed look, which promptly had him sinking even lower in his chair with an audible groan.

It was at this point that Malfoy chimed in. "I can assure you, Potter, that there are no books in my library glorifying your exploits," he drawled before turning to his son. "What could possibly have convinced the both of you to do this? It's unbefitting of the House of Slytherin. I might have thought you both Gryffindors in the wrong color tie."

This caused even Scorpius to break posture in shame. "I'm sorry, Father. We thought it would be fun. If Albus hadn't been knocked off his broom by that Thestral, no one would have ever known we'd done it."

"That's not better. You could have both been seriously injured. And how did you even manage to sneak out of the castle? Aren't there alarms in place, Headmistress? I remember them being included in the wards when we rebuilt." Harry turned to McGonogall, who shook her head in obvious confusion.

"There are indeed alarms in place to alert the staff if a student leaves the building after curfew. I am as baffled by their escape as you are. I was hoping the boys would enlighten us."

They all turned to look at Albus and Scorpius again, who both looked at each other and remained silent.

"Albus? The Headmistress asked you a question," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I didn't hear a question," Albus answered in a tone of voice Harry recognized well. As the one he used to use when talking to Professor Snape.

"Albus Severus Potter, you will not sass your Headmistress. Tell us how you got past the alarm right now, or you can forget going to Hogsmeade for the rest of the year." Albus looked back at Scorpius and remained silent. Harry threw his hands up in frustration. "Fine. I'm revoking your permission slip. And don't think you'll be asking your mother to sign it instead because I'll be letting her know all about this."

Albus didn't react. Draco looked at Harry and shook his head. "Slytherins, remember?" He turned to the Headmistress. "What do you intend to do in way of punishment?" he asked.

"They will each be serving a month's detention with Professor Hagrid, cleaning the stables."

Both Harry and Draco nodded in agreement with the punishment. Harry was still upset with his son, but he thought cleaning stables might do to change his attitude. He would have to stop by Hagrid's hut and have a chat with him.

"If we are done, I need to get back to the library. I shudder to think what the students will have been doing to my shelves in my absence," Draco said, standing. Harry's eyes were drawn to the graceful action, and he was able to distract himself long enough to settle his anger with his son, at least for the time being.

The Headmistress followed Draco's lead, and Harry and the boys followed her. "Thank you for coming, gentlemen. I understand that you are both busy, but I thought it was important to keep you informed of your sons' activities. I hope this will be the last of their... infractions." She leveled both boys with a look that even sent a shiver down Harry's spine. The boys both lowered their gazes, but said nothing.

"I'm sure it will be, right Albus?" Harry said, clamping a hand on the back of Albus' neck and squeezing. Albus nodded, wincing at his father's grip.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Walk me out. We're going to have a talk of our own." Harry turned to McGonogall and smiled. "It was nice to see you again, Headmistress. Have a nice day." He nodded in Draco's direction, eyes sweeping down his form subconsciously. "Malfoy." He pushed Albus toward the door, loosening his grip, but not letting go. There wasn't much Albus could do but follow.

"You're not fucking taking him on holiday with you, Ginny! He's grounded for the entire summer. You think I'm going to let you whisk him away to some five-star resort in Indonesia where you can spoil him with presents and exotic adventures, and he doesn't have to suffer any consequences for his actions? Do you have any idea of the shit he's pulled this last year at school? I've been up there THREE SODDING TIMES in the last five months alone! Sod the custody agreement; if you want to see him, you'll come back here, and you can all stay at your mum and dad's for the three weeks."

Draco couldn't hear Ginny's response through the door, but from the snarl of anger he could hear in Harry's reply, it hadn't been pleasant. He was just starting to think it might be a better idea to leave and just tell Scorpius that Harry had said no when he heard the voice of a house-elf announcing his presence, and the door to the sitting room burst open. Harry stood in the doorway, panting and flushed with anger, towering over Draco, despite Draco's two-inch height advantage. He knew he wasn't the cause for Harry's anger, but Draco suddenly felt very small and very insecure. "Hello," he said quietly.

Harry instantly deflated and forced an awkward smile. "Sorry if you heard that. I'm not handling the divorce well, obviously. What can I do for you?"

"I've a request, actually, from my son," Draco explained hesitantly.

"Oh? Come in, then. Kreacher can get us some tea. Maybe it'll calm my nerves." He stepped out of the way to let Draco passed and closed the door behind them as Draco slipped into the room and perched awkwardly on the sofa. Harry took the seat opposite and a tea service popped out of thin air in front of them. Harry poured the tea. "Still cream and two sugars?" he asked, the milk pitcher hovering over Draco's cup.

Draco frowned a little, but nodded. "Yes, thank you. I didn't know you knew my tea order."

"You always made such a production of it over breakfast. How could I not remember?" He gave Draco a rueful smile and handed him the tea. Draco took a sip and relaxed a little. It was perfect. "So, what did Scorpius want to ask me?"

"Well, he had been wanting to see if Albus could come to the Manor for a few weeks, but from what I overheard, I don't think he's going to get his wish."

Harry shook his head. "No, sorry. Albus won't be leaving the house for the entire summer, as far as I'm concerned. He's got to learn to act responsibly, and he's not going to do that if he doesn't suffer the consequences of his actions. I don't want another year like this one. Do you?"

"No, but I've already dealt with Scorpius. It's a bit... easier when you work at your son's school."

Harry's lips curled into a wicked smile. "What'd you do?"

"He has done nothing in his non-school-work hours of late but shelve books. I encouraged the other students to read the biting books as frequently as possible, as an extra reminder." Draco sipped his tea and glanced at Harry over it as he said more quietly, "I might have also reminded him that the young lady he has been developing a crush on is a voracious reader, and that it would be entirely possible that I might mention to her that he harbors said crush, should his behavior continue to displease me."

Harry's grin only widened. "Nice! I wish I had something that devious to threaten Al with. I don't even think he's started noticing anyone yet, and I'm not looking forward to the day he does."

Draco smiled into his cup. "He notices Josiah Ross well enough."

Harry blinked, unable to speak.

The silence lasted longer than Draco was comfortable with, and he coughed awkwardly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to discomfit you. I've just noticed... I'm not saying he's gay, necessarily... He might just be noticing the other boy's Quidditch skills..."

Harry shook himself of his thoughts and forced a smile. "It's all right. You just reminded me my son's not my little boy anymore. I don't care who he fancies, as long as he's happy. I just... wasn't ready for him to fancy people yet, I guess." He sighed and dropped his head to the back of his chair. "God, I'm going to have to be worrying about Lily soon, aren't I? Why do they have to grow up?"

"Cycle of life. I would give anything to have Scorpius as my little boy again. I'd give anything to go back to when he was little.., and Astoria was still..." Draco's chest clenched in a sharp pain that almost took his breath. He shook his head and stood, setting his cup on the tea tray. "I should be going. Thank you for the tea. Perhaps you might all come round for dinner some night this summer? It wouldn't be as much of a treat for Albus if all of you came, and I think Mother would like to see you." He paused, his heart warming a little and a smile slipping onto his face. "I think she'd enjoy meeting Lily, as well."

Harry stood with him. "Yeah, we could do that. Send me an owl when you want us to come?"

"I'll do that." They shook hands and Harry led him to the door. They parted with a quiet farewell and an awkward wave.

"I might need to kill my own child," Harry said with a long-suffering sigh. Draco smirked at him. "Don't think I don't know you're enjoying this. Scorpius isn't anywhere near as difficult as Al, lately. What are you threatening him with?"

"Nothing. He started following that Sixth-Year girl I told you about last spring around the castle. I believe he is trying to convince her to be his girlfriend. Thankfully, she isn't interested. Either way, he doesn't have as much time to cause mischief with Albus at the moment," Draco answered as he cut into his steak. Harry followed the movement of his hands with his eyes.

Dinner had become a regular thing since the summer, only transferred from Malfoy Manor to the Hog's Head Inn at the start of the school year. Once they weren't distracted by bickering and one-up-manship, the friendship came easy. A little too comfortable for Harry's peace of mind, truth be told. When he could no longer deny that Draco wasn't a pompous arse, it became even more difficult to pretend he wasn't attracted. Which was ridiculous, really. He hadn't even been divorced for a year, and Draco was still very obviously mourning his wife. It wasn't the right time, even if Harry's desires were mutual—not that he thought they were. It was better to put the thoughts away for a later time and place.

"And Al isn't still noticing the..." Harry broke off, both out of hesitation and because he couldn't remember the boy's name.

"Josiah, no. I think he's more focused on getting expelled."

Harry scowled into his beer. "It's all Ginny's fault. If she wasn't acting like a selfish cow, Albus wouldn't be trying to get her attention so hard."

Draco remained quiet, studying Harry over the table. "I don't know that that's it. Could he be trying to get iyour/i attention? His mother has left him. It's only natural for him to try to cling closer to his father. He's also struggling with his sexuality, I imagine, and the usual teenage hormones. Maybe he's trying to find where he fits and feeling frustrated that he hasn't figured it out yet, and acting out as a result."

"Well, he has my attention, all right. Not the best way to go about it, though. I'd rather he be playing Quidditch and fighting Rose Weasley for top marks."

Draco rolled his eyes, smiling. "Wouldn't we all. But we can't always get what we want, can we?" His eyes flashed with momentary pain and the smile fell away. "I think you should talk to him. And not about his behavior."

"What about, then?"

"Josiah?"

Harry frowned and poked at his potatoes with his fork. He didn't like it, but he knew he would do whatever Draco told him to do. His advice was rarely wrong. "I'll try," he muttered.

"You've been getting chummy with Harry lately, I've noticed," Neville commented at dinner one evening.

Draco shrugged and focused on his meal. "We get dinner every once in a while."

"Once a month, from what I hear in Hogsmeade. What brought that on?"

"Our sons are friends. We bump into each other on occasion."

"And now you've started doing it on purpose?"

Draco frowned over at Neville. "What of it?"

Neville held his hands up in defense, smiling and shaking his head. "Nothing, just noticed. You two've never been exactly friendly, is all. And what with how solitary you've been, it's nice to see you getting out of the castle every now and then. Hannah and I worry about you, you know."

"Well, that isn't necessary. I'm quite all right."

"All right enough to avoid all non-essential social interaction for over four years, you mean? I don't remember you ever being an introvert, Draco."

"I'm not an introvert. I just... it still hurts, you know? To go out and not have her there. I'd just rather not."

"I know that, but it's been four years. It's time you got out there again. I'm glad you're at least trying with Harry." Neville smirked a wicked smirk that looked wrong on him. "And hey, maybe you could try a little bit of something else with him. I'll bet he's keen. He followed you around enough when we were kids." He winked, and Draco had to hold back an urge to throw steamed broccoli in his face. It made him crack a smile, though, and he thought maybe Neville had been aiming for that all along.

"Do not make me punch you in front of the students. Harry and I are just friends." He frowned at himself. "I don't even know if we're that." He shot Neville a glare. "It's platonic, whatever it is we are. Stop meddling before I let the First Years read all the books on plant combustion I can find."

Neville's face blanched, and he promptly shut up and ate his food.

Harry hadn't felt this nervous since Lily was born, but he knew Draco was right. Unless they talked, the problems were only going to get worse. Albus wasn't paying attention to him, which only made him more nervous. "So, Mr. Malfoy says you've got a new friend."

"He does? Who?" Al asked, turning in his chair to face Harry finally.

Harry glanced up at him, but quickly looked back at his drink. It took all of his Auror training not to make eye contact with his son. "Josiah Ross."

Al turned bright pink and fidgeted in his seat. "He's crazy. Josiah's not even in my year."

"He plays Quidditch with you."

"Yeah, he's Keeper. He's really good."

"Mr. Malfoy thought you might be interested in more than his Quidditch skills." Harry hazarded another glance, but Al was staring at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he thought maybe you liked Josiah the way James likes Amelia."

"That's crazy! I'm not gay." He spoke too quickly, a reaction Harry knew was his tell. His heart sank just a little. He didn't mind his son being gay, but he already had enough on his plate being Slytherin in a family full of Gryffindors, and his mum up and abandoning the family for an Aussie chaser. And of course there was puberty as well. He shouldn't have to tackle the heavy issue of his sexuality on top of the rest. It wasn't fair to him.

"Al, I wouldn't care either way. Obviously, I'd rather you wait to start thinking about all that until you're older—preferably thirty-five—but if you are... thinking about it, Josiah Ross isn't the worst person you could choose to... think about it... with." He ended awkwardly, frowning at his own stupidity. "What I'm trying to say is I love you very much, gay, straight, bi, or... I don't know, whatever frogs are."

"Asexual."

"Right, that. What I care about is you finishing school, which is not going to happen if you don't stop causing trouble. Headmistress McGonagall isn't as forgiving as my headmaster was. Believe me, I know her. Well."

Al stayed quiet, picking at the label on his butterbeer. Harry couldn't stop himself from mirroring the move. Just as Harry was psyching himself up to start the sort of lecture about personal responsibility that would have made Hermione proud, Al spoke up. "What if I were to like Josiah... that way... What do I do if he... doesn't like me back?"

Harry still felt awkward, but at least this was ground he'd already mostly covered with James. The pronouns might be different, but the sentiments weren't. "Well, first of all, unless he doesn't happen to like boys, he's mad not to like you. But if he does happen to be mad, then I suppose you move on to someone who isn't."

"Because the pool of potentials is so large."

"Are you in a hurry? You remember that I didn't start that until I was a Fifth Year, right? Focus on your school work and your friends and Quidditch and all that. You'll have plenty of opportunity to snog loads of blokes later."

Al made a face, but nodded, sighing. "Okay."

"Okay, you'll stop trying to give your father an aneurism and try to finish school before I have to send you to Durmstrang?"

Al squirmed and gave his father the kind of pained, unhappy smile that told Harry he had just said something unforgiveable in teenager. He held his ground. "Yes, fine, I'll stop causing trouble. You wouldn't really send me to Durmstrang, would you?"

"If you get expelled from Hogwarts I won't have much choice. I certainly wouldn't send you to Beauxbatons. Living in the French countryside isn't exactly a punishment."

Albus had succeeded in ripping his entire label off his butterbeer. "I don't like French food."

"I know. Stay out of trouble and you won't have to find out whether or not you like Scandinavian food either."

That only earned him a face and a thrown bit of label paper. Harry smiled and threw it back. Albus might not have liked it, but Harry thought he might have finally gotten through to him. He would have to buy Draco dinner next time in thanks.

Two years. They had managed two years of getting into so little trouble that McGonagall hadn't seen fit to notify the parents. And now, half-way through Sixth Year, here they were again. Except the situation was much more serious now. Albus had a broken arm and Scorpius couldn't see out of his swollen left eye.

"What happened? You two are best friends. Why would you try to kill each other like this?" Draco asked, tone making clear his displeasure.

Albus sat up straighter and shot Scorpius a glare, but Scorpius examined his nails with his good eye and feigned ignorance. Neither actually said anything.

"No. Nope. You aren't doing this again. You are going to tell us what happened, or I am dosing both of you with Veritaserum and forcing you to tell," Harry growled, giving them both the sort of look that usually made even hardened criminals whimper.

Al only rolled his eyes at him. "That's illegal."

"Would you like to find out how much I care?" Harry shot back, still glaring.

Albus muttered something and slumped back into his seat. Harry glared until he sighed and muttered louder, eyes narrowing as they turned on Scorpius. "He kissed me."

"I was only curious," Scorpius mumbled, sneering back.

"I don't care what you were. I'm supposed to be your best friend, not your gay guinea pig. If you want to find out what it's like to snog a guy, go talk to Reginald Vance and leave me out of it. I'm not interested in your bi-curious bullshit."

Harry clamped a hand on his son's neck in warning over the swearing, but otherwise tried to compose himself. This was not what he had been expecting to hear. Draco took control of the conversation before he gathered enough of his thoughts to speak. "Someone kissing you when you don't want them to is not an excuse to punch him in the face."

"And knocking someone down a flight of stairs for punching you after you've sexually assaulted them is?" Harry snapped back, unable to stop himself from defending his son. Scorpius was obviously in the wrong here, not Al. He shouldn't have punched his friend, but he was only defending himself.

"Sexual assault?! It was a kiss! Scorpius was only trying to express his confused emotions. I very much doubt he intended it to go further than that, did you son?" He turned to Scorpius, who nodded, frowning.

"I just wanted to know what it was like to kiss another bloke, to see what Al liked about it so much. I didn't mean anything."

"You didn't ask. Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm up for a snog from any bloke who's keen."

"While I agree with the sentiment behind Mr. Potter's argument, violence is still not permitted on the Hogwarts grounds. I will have to suspend you both."

"Is that really necessary for Al, Headmistress? He was only reacting in self-defense," Harry argued.

"You are correct, but the school has enacted a zero-tolerance policy regarding violence conducted by and/or against Hogwarts students as of two years ago. I have no choice but to suspend Albus Severus as well." Harry opened his mouth to further protest, but Minerva held up a hand to silence him. "However, his term of suspension shall be one day, wherein Scorpius' suspension shall last the week. While I might overlook the occasional show of affection between students, Mr. Potter is right. You should always ask permission before making the decision to kiss another person. They are as entitled to refuse you as you are to ask. And pushing someone down a flight of stairs and causing them to break their arm is both dangerous and potentially deadly. Albus broke only his arm, but he could have just as easily broken his neck, or tumbled over the side of the staircase, had it been moving, and fallen to his death. You will take this week to reflect on the motivation behind your actions and complete two essays: one explaining proper conduct between students in this school and one outlining alternative methods of exploring your sexuality. Preferably without explicit detail. Are there any objections?"

Draco looked as though he might have a few, but the glare Minerva shot him quickly silenced him. They left the office still not satisfied, and while Albus and Scorpius left to go to lunch with promises of further punishment at home, Harry and Draco argued over who was at fault.

"Scorpius was only exploring. He did it in the wrong way, admittedly, but he wasn't intentionally hurting anyone," Draco argued.

"Al's broken arm begs to differ," Harry shot back.

"He punched Scorpius in the eye! Scorpius could have lost vision in that eye!"

"If he hadn't kissed Al, he wouldn't have got punched!"

"Like you never kissed someone who didn't want to be kissed. You never got a black eye for it, did you?"

"No, because I've never done it! How would you like it someone you thought was your friend up and kissed you without asking?"

"I wouldn't punch them!"

Harry turned and pushed Draco into the wall and crowded close to him. "Really?" Without further warning, he leaned in and kissed Draco forcefully on the mouth. Draco made a mmph! noise and grabbed onto Harry's arm for support. Harry pulled away, glaring. "Not very nice, is it?"

Draco stared at him with an expression of shock, but it quickly morphed into a smirk. He wrapped his fingers around Harry's tie and pulled him closer again. "Quite the opposite, actually." Harry's surprise at Draco's enthusiasm was overwhelmed by his long-wished-for desire to snog the pants off the blond, and he didn't hesitate at the second kiss, but pressed Draco into the wall with his body and took over, slipping his tongue between Draco's lips and sliding a hand down his hip, gripping his robes there.

A noise down the corridor had them pulling apart and looking up to see the Grey Lady and the Fat Friar staring at them from the staircase. "Maybe we should take our… discussion to my office," Draco suggested, straightening and smoothing his robes. Harry quickly agreed and they hurried toward the library, neither uttering a word. The heat of the moment had fizzled by the time they slipped past the busy stacks filled with midterm-frazzled students and into the Head Librarian's office. Draco leant his arse against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his polished shoes rather than Harry.

Harry shuffled from foot to foot nervously, not sure what to say. He might have been thinking about snogging Draco for—well, truth be told since the first time he'd ever thought of snogging anyone, when he was still just a little second-year—but that didn't make the fact that he had any less awkward. It had been brilliant, but that didn't mean Draco wanted to do it again. He decided to take a chance, unsure what else he could do. Before he could even open his mouth, though, Draco was blurting out.

"Do you want to go to the Beltane festival in Amesbury with me? I know you don't generally celebrate the old ways, but it's a lovely celebration. I used to go with… Astoria every year, and we always had a lovely time, but I haven't been able to get myself to go since..." He trailed off, looking over to the window with a flash of sadness that was quickly shaken away. "Anyway, I thought it was time I went back, and I'd… like it if you were with me." He glanced up at Harry, who held his gaze as he stepped closer, planting one foot on either side of Draco's.

"Like a date?" he asked, voice a little husky with the thought of kissing Draco again.

Draco's eyes dropped to Harry's chest, and he reached out and fiddled with Harry's tie again, running his fingers over the silk and then smoothing it out, only to do it again. "Yes," he finally answered, smiling, "like a date."

"I think that sounds brilliant," Harry murmured, half-muffling himself as he took Draco's mouth in another, slower kiss. Draco made a little noise of appreciation and buried his fingers in Harry's hair, his tongue snaking out to meet Harry's before conceding to it. Harry explored him slowly, his tongue caressing Draco's like the lover that he hoped to be.

They were interrupted once more by a knock at the office door, causing Harry to pull away reluctantly. Draco's cheeks were flushed and his eyes dilated as he looked at Harry, and Harry couldn't help but kiss him chastely again before letting him slip around to open the door. "Yes?" he asked, a tiny note of impatience to his voice.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, but I thought I saw my dad come in here with you," came Lily's voice from the doorway. Harry stepped out from behind Draco to see his daughter in her Hogwarts uniform, her bright hair flowing around her like a ginger halo. Her face lit up upon spotting him and she hurried past Draco to hug him. "Dad, I'm so glad you're here! Did you see Al yet? I can't believe Scorpius pushed him down a flight of stairs! All the Gryffindors are talking about it, and they aren't saying very nice things, but I'm sure there was a good reason for the fight. They're best mates, and Scorpius is a nice guy. Do you know what happened? Are you here for lunch? Will you come and sit with me? I miss you a lot, and I know I'll get to see you in a few months, but there's no rule that you can't sit with me at lunch now, is there? And it's Thursday, so there'll be treacle tart, and…"

She probably would have said more, but Harry put a finger to her lips to stop her chattering. "I would love to have lunch with you. I'm sure the house-elves can make us a table so your friends don't have to suffer through eating lunch with your dad. Let's give Mr. Malfoy his office back, and you can tell me all about what the Gryffindors are saying about your brother." He led her to the door, smiling back at Draco as they walked past. "I'll owl you about that…thing." His eyes flashed to Draco's reddened lips as he said it, and Draco flushed and nodded, stepping out behind them and closing the door. Harry spent the rest of the lunch period with his daughter, and Al even popped over after he was finished, though he was quieter than usual, but all Harry could think about was the taste of Draco's lips on his tongue, and even the promised treacle tart couldn't erase that.

The celebration was already well underway by the time Draco met Harry at the Apparition point. He was nervous and excited and apprehensive all at the same time. All that melted away as Harry popped into being in front of him, a bottle of hawthorn sherry in one hand and a bouquet of flowers in the other, which he gave to Draco with a kiss to his cheek as he stepped away from the Apparition point. "Hey," he greeted, his lips brushing Draco's skin again just before he stepped out of Draco's personal space.

Draco smiled and looked from him to the flowers, fighting the urge to giggle. No one had ever given him flowers before, though he'd given plenty of his own. "Hi. These are lovely, thank you," he responded, looking from the flowers to Harry, not sure what to do with them. He suddenly had an idea and flicked his wand at them, weaving them into two crowns and placing one on his head. He lifted the other onto Harry's and gave him a proper kiss as he did, smiling as Harry's hands wrapped around his hips and pulled him closer. He had a feeling there would be little objection to using the blanket he had shrunk in his back pocket for later in the evening.

When they pulled away, he took Harry's hand and led him towards the fire and the bustling crowd of merrymakers skipping and dancing and laughing together. Draco introduced him to those he knew, and those he didn't introduced themselves. The sherry was shared around, as was the food, and the music. They danced together beneath the Beltane fire, laughing and flirting and kissing, and by half two in the morning, they were pleasantly drunk and having difficulty keeping their hands to themselves.

Draco tugged Harry towards the forest by his hand, giggling as Harry stumbled over a root and banged into him. "Where are we going?" Harry asked, a hand sliding around Draco's waist as he righted himself.

"Somewhere more private."

"Couldn't we Apparate to my place?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sober enough to Apparate? Because I'm not," he explained, grinning, before getting distracted by Harry's lips and momentarily forgetting what they were doing to snog him silly. Harry didn't object. "C'mon, this way," Draco said, pulling Harry by the hand towards the clearing he knew would be empty, wanting to get Harry alone and naked as fast as possible. He'd been thinking about this for a few years now, and the anticipation of it actually happening was threatening to drive him mad.

They stumbled into the clearing minutes later, Harry tripping again as he focused more on sucking at Draco's earlobe than paying attention to where he stepped. Draco pulled the blanket out of his back pocket and expanded it before spreading it on the ground, having to nudge Harry's grabbing hands away to do it. They were soon back and tugging at his shirt tails, untucking them and spreading callused fingers over his bare skin. He groaned and kissed Harry, pulling him down onto the blanket and spreading his legs to make room for him. Harry sat up after a minute, grinning down at Draco with ruddy cheeks and a drunken smile. "You planned this, didn't you?"

Draco smiled slyly and wriggled into a more comfortable spot of blanket. "I might have."

"That is so hot," Harry growled, burrowing back into Draco's arms and kissing him sloppily while fumbling to remove his shirt. They were quickly naked and pressed together, Draco's legs wrapped around Harry's waist as the rocked together, their erections sliding back and forth against each other. Draco arched into Harry's hip thrusts, tugging at his hair, impatient to have him inside. "Do you have…?" Harry panted into his ear.

He fumbled around for his trousers and found the little tube in his pocket and handed it to Harry, who fumbled it open and slicked his fingers with it. He slid them into Draco, first one hesitantly, then two when Draco didn't protest. Draco had been practicing, working himself open in preparation for this night, hoping that Harry would want him enough to come with him. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone, and not since the War that he'd been with a man, but patience and a strong desire to be ready had helped him along, and now he only needed a bit of lube and Harry's rough fingers inside him.

"Enough. Take me," he whispered, pushing at Harry's wrist and taking hold of Harry's shaft with his other hand. Harry didn't argue, but eagerly helped him to line them up, and pushed slowly in. The stretch was tighter than Draco had prepared for, but that only meant that Harry was bigger than he'd anticipated, and that was good. He moaned and shut his eyes tight, fingers digging into Harry's shoulders as he fought to adjust. Harry rested on his hands above him, and he could feel those green eyes boring into him. He opened his eyes to meet Harry's and smiled encouragingly, and Harry leant down to kiss him, thrusting as he did.

It went quickly after that, their bodies rocking together faster and faster as they reached their peak, the magic intensifying in the air around them as they moved closer and closer, until they finally tumbled over the edge in a burst of light and energy that overwhelmed them both. Harry fell onto Draco's chest, panting and sweaty and unable to speak. Draco turned his head to kiss Harry's forehead, tightening his arms and legs around his lover and holding him inside.

After a few minutes, they calmed and Draco loosened his hold enough for Harry to roll them over and settle Draco on his chest, combing his fingers through Draco's sweaty hair. "That was… unusual," he managed.

Draco chuckled and buried his nose in Harry's neck, cuddling closer. "It's Beltane. It's a fertility celebration, and sex is always more… magically intense. Especially if you're outside in the grass."

"And if there are strong emotions involved?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes," Draco answered, hesitating as he leant up to meet Harry's eye. Harry caressed a hand over his cheek, his thumb rubbing over his bottom lip.

"Good." Harry smiled, and Draco kissed him and settled back on his chest again, and they fell asleep that way, curled up together under the stars and the bright Beltane moon, surrounded by the magic of their own making.


End file.
